


The Consequences of Playing God

by WillSherJohnKhan



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, Frankenstein - Nick Dear, IDW Graphic Novel Star Trek Khan, Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Gen, References to mass murder, Reverences to murder, references to rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillSherJohnKhan/pseuds/WillSherJohnKhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are the consequences for those who have been created or altered without consultation?</p><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own any of these characters. I just like to play with them every now and then.</p><p>PLEASE NOTE: This is not about religious views. This is purely a discussion between two fictional characters.</p><p>The philosophical questions are based on The Big Questions – Philosophy by Simon Blackburn. I have included, in no particular order, fourteen of the twenty questions raised by Simon Blackburn and have interspersed them with six of my own.</p><p>I am not a Philosophy expert. This fiction is written purely for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Dialogue

***

All that was visible was the three lecterns evenly spaced apart at the front of the darkened stage.

Entering STAGE LEFT a hooded figure, concealed from head to foot by long, flowing black robes. He makes his way silently to the front of the stage.

He is THE MODERATOR.

When he reaches the centre lectern he is immediately bathed in light from a spotlight overhead.

There is no audience as such, at least not one present in the theatre. But in their homes, on their: laptops, notebooks, iPads, tablets and smart phones, the unseen audience watches on, curious as to what will happen next.

They don’t have long to wait.

The Moderator speaks.

THE MODERATOR  
"What you are about to observe is not a play. It could be a debate, except that it isn’t. There will be no ‘on the side of the affirmative or negative.

Discussion might be a better term. But I believe a dialogue is a more fitting description for our purpose."

The Moderator pauses to indicate with a wide sweep of his arms the lecterns on either side of him.

THE MODERATOR  
"For our dialogue we will require two participants."

A man enters STAGE LEFT. He is tall, muscular and confident. His black hair is slicked back. He wears a tight fitting uniform, black in colour. There is an insignia on the top that identifies him as a member of Starfleet.

He makes his way over to the lectern to The Moderator’s left. He stands there, his head held high, his body ramrod straight.

He is a man of many secrets. He may be unyielding in his opinions, but he is also extremely loyal to those he regards as family.

He is THE AUGMENT.

From STAGE RIGHT comes another man, if you can call him that. A patchwork quilt would be a more fitting description. Rough stitches cover his body, as though he’s been hastily put together. A truer statement had never been spoken, for on closer inspection differing skin-tones and types indicate more than one body makes up this man.

His clothes are of poor quality and hang off his slim frame. Though not as muscular as The Augment, it would be a fool indeed to consider him weak. There is intelligence in his eyes, but also great pain. He is clearly nervous and untrusting of those around him.

He makes his way cautiously over to the lectern on The Moderator’s right.

He is THE CREATURE.

THE MODERATOR  
"We now come to the purpose of our dialogue. You see here before you two examples of what can happen when man believes himself equal to The Almighty, the one who is The Creator of all.

To believe oneself equal to or superior to one’s creator is to go down a path that should never be taken.

Or is it? Does man have the right to experiment with creation?

Our task then is this. I will put forth a number of philosophical questions. These two men will answer to the best of their abilities with respect to their own situations."

The Moderator turns to look at both men.

THE MODERATOR  
"Gentlemen, are you ready?"

The Augment and The Creature look at The Moderator, then each other and back to The Moderator.

They both nod their heads in agreement.

THE MODERATOR  
"Excellent.

To begin…"

***


	2. Do You Exist?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:   
> I don’t own any of these characters. I just like to play with them every now and then.

***

The MODERATOR addresses the unseen and unknown audience.

THE MODERATOR  
“What you see before you is an example of someone who has been specifically engineered…”

The AUGMENT visibly stiffens.

THE MODERATOR  
“And one who has been stitched together from the corpses of several individuals.”

The CREATURE hangs his head in shame.

For his part the MODERATOR appears completely unmoved by any affront or distress his comments may have caused the two participants.

As far as he was concerned he was simply stating the facts as he knew them.

If they wished to contradict his ascertains, they were free to do so.

MODERATOR  
“The first question then is this. Do you exist?”

The AUGMENT was first to respond.

AUGMENT  
“If we didn’t exist we couldn’t be here.”

The CREATURE nods his agreement.

MODERATOR  
“But how do you know that you are here? What proof do you have?”

AUGMENT  
“I have the proof of my enhanced senses. What I see, hear, smell, touch and taste tell me I’m here.”

The MODERATOR is not convinced by the AUGMENT’S argument.

MODERATOR  
“What is to say that your enhanced senses aren’t deceiving you?”

AUGMENT  
“Impossible.”

MODERATOR  
“How would you know?”

CREATURE  
“Because we are conscious, and we have free will.”

MODERATOR  
“Is that so?”

The MODERATOR pauses to consider what both participants have had to say.

But the more time the MODERATOR stays in silent contemplation, the more ill at ease the AUGMENT and the CREATURE become.

And for good reason.

MODERATOR  
“Consciousness and free will are very interesting concepts, especially when applied to the two examples on either side of me.”

The MODERATOR indicates the AUGMENT.

MODERATOR  
“Here we have a man who started off as normal and pitiable as any of his race.

But over a period of years his DNA was manipulated and so drastically modified that barely any of the original remains.

He has been forever changed. How he thinks, how he acts. His sole purpose in life has been irreversibly altered to suit the whims and fancies of a corporation looking for a way to develop the perfect weapon.

All thoughts of compassion and forgiveness have been erased.”

The AUGMENT opens his mouth to speak, but his words refuse to emerge.

The MODERATOR now indicates the CREATURE.

MODERATOR  
And then there is this poor devil. How can one such as this be said to exist, to be conscious and have free will.”

The CREATURE flinches, and looks beseechingly around him, hoping to find someone to support him.

But there is no one. 

MODERATOR  
“Cobbled together as he is by a number of deceased and dismembered bodies. Brought to ‘life’ with the aid of a large electrical generator.”

The CREATURE lets out an anguished roar.

CREATURE  
“I am not responsible for how I came into being. The same can be said for any infant human or otherwise that is brought into the world. They were not consulted about whether they wanted to be conceived, others made that decision for them. And so it was with me. I stand here now, able to breathe, speak and move. I have the capacity to learn. You cannot deny that I exist, because I do.”

The AUGMENT observed the CREATURE with a glimmer of admiration.

The MODERATOR gave little of his thoughts away, giving a barely perceptible shrug.

MODERATOR  
“The point of this dialogue was not to judge, but to explain.

Now to continue.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments most welcome.


End file.
